Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a specimen retrieval device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a specimen retrieval device configured for use in minimally invasive surgical procedures.
Background of Related Art
Laparoscopic and endoscopic surgical procedures are minimally invasive procedures in which operations are carried out within the body by means of elongated instruments inserted through a relatively small entrance or access openings in the body, e.g., an opening defined by a natural passageway of the body, an opening created by a tissue piercing instrument (e.g., a trocar), etc.
Minimally invasive procedures are often used to partially or totally remove body tissue or organs from the interior of the body, e.g. nephrectomy, cholecystectomy, duodenectomy, ileectomy, jejunectomy and other such procedures. During such procedures, it is common that affected tissue or organ must be removed via the access opening in the skin, or through a cannula. Various types of entrapment devices are known in the art to facilitate this procedure, such as, for example, specimen retrieval bags or pouches.
Specimen retrieval bags typically include a layer of puncture-resistant material, a layer of moisture-resistant material and a drawstring. In certain instances, the specimen retrieval bag may be equipped with a morcellator that is utilized to chop or otherwise treat tissue placed in the specimen retrieval bag. In use, the specimen retrieval bag is placed within a body cavity. The body tissue or organ is placed within the specimen retrieval bag. Thereafter, the specimen retrieval bag may be pulled out of the body cavity through the incision in the skin.
In certain instances, however, the body tissue or organ placed in conventional specimen retrieval bags may gather and bulge (such as, for example, in this instance where longer length tissue is placed in the retrieval bag) at the bottom of the specimen retrieval bag making it sometimes difficult to remove the specimen retrieval bag from the relatively small access opening. In addition, air may get trapped in the specimen retrieval bag and, thus, may add to the overall volume of the specimen retrieval bag; as can be appreciated this may also make it difficult to remove the specimen retrieval bag from the relatively small access opening. Moreover, to remove conventional specimen retrieval bags through the access opening, a user, typically, applies a pull force at a single point (i.e., point where drawstring attaches to the specimen retrieval pouch), thus, there exists the likelihood of the specimen retrieval bag tearing at this point.
In view of the foregoing, there remains a need for an improved specimen retrieval device that is configured to facilitate tissue removal in minimally invasive surgical procedures.